


Screw Destiny

by TheDemiGodWhoDroveTheImpalaToCamelot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemiGodWhoDroveTheImpalaToCamelot/pseuds/TheDemiGodWhoDroveTheImpalaToCamelot
Summary: It's hard watching the person you love get married to your best friend, knowing that you'll never have a chance with them; probably never did in the first place. Naruto knew that this would happen, but he didn't know that it would be so soon. He had seen the two exchanging loving looks for a long time now, but had tried to ignore them to save himself the heartache - How was Naruto supposed to cope?





	1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote a while back on FanFiction (in about 2013), but recently decided to go over it a little as I stumbled across the documents not too long ago. I have only slightly revised the first chapter, mainly only for slight grammatical errors, and to make it flow better, and I have revisited the second (I had ages ago, started to write the beginning of chapter two, and upon recently finding it again decided to finish it). 
> 
> I literally have no plan for this story; I'm just going with the flow. I hope if anyone reads this they enjoy - I know it's not the best. Please do let me know if you would like me to write more.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

  **Chapter 1: Why Me?**

This wasn't happening; this was all just a bad dream right? Were the thoughts running through Naruto's head as he watched the love of his life get married to his best friend - it was literally tearing him apart just to watch.

He sat at the back as he watched the two exchange their last few vows before they were officially announced 'husband' and 'wife'. The moment the two kissed was when the impact of what was happening finally hit; they had just sealed the deal!

The room started to get foggy as tears clouded his vision, he slowly got up to vacate the room as the tears finally feel from the confines of his eyes. The blonde slowly took one last glance to the now married couple, but couldn't take the sight of the love of his life in the arms of Sakura; so he ran. The tears now falling constantly making it hard for him to see anything.

Once outside he leaned against the nearest wall and looked out into the courtyard with the blankest expression he could master. It was strange for the blonde to have that sort of expression, usually he's the one wearing the smile that could melt even the most stoic of people.

Naruto sank to the floor slowly as the grief finally overtook him. To be honest he hadn't just lost Sasuke he had also lost Sakura. They used to be like the 'three musketeers' all inseparable, but now they were together he was just going to feel like a third wheel whenever he was around them, and the heart ache would just eat him alive. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together. Don't get him wrong he was happy for them, it was more the fact that he was now the odd one out, and what made it worse was he had also lost his chance of being with Sasuke. He probably had no chance from the beginning anyway. Sasuke had always been straight. For years he had to put up with the way his team mates would look at each other - usually he would just ignore it.

He couldn't ignore this though; it was a whole different matter. That's when a thought came to him. What if he ran away? No one would miss him here, especially not toughs two. They had each other now, they didn't need him. With that thought in mind Naruto picked him self up off the floor and walked away from the church; not once looking back.

* * *

When Naruto was a good distance from the church he released a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. He was so glad to be away from the heart breaking atmosphere that hung around that place like a leech, like it was trying to mock him; laugh in his face for his misfortune and taunt him just to remind him that he had never had a chance.

The blonde stood there for a while wondering what to do now. All he really needed to do was think of somewhere to go so he could get away from this town, he didn't have the money to spend on a prolonged period of time in a hotel.

Now he thought about it, he did remember his mum complaining he hadn't seen her in a while, and he had been meaning to visit his parents for a long time - so what better time to go up and see them then now?

With his mind made up Naruto decided to go home and pack. When he had finished packing he looked at the time to see it had only been half an hour since he had left the church. No one had probably even noticed that he had gone.

Deciding not to wallow in his own self pity the blonde choose to leave. He actually couldn't wait to see his mum and dad again.

* * *

When the taxi had pulled up at his parents home he felt so much better, he hadn't realized how much he had missed this place.

After Naruto had paid the driver, he rushed towards the front door and knocked gently. Once the door was opened to reveal the surprised face of his mother he pulled her into his embrace; he had defiantly missed her.

The blonde finally pulled away to see his mothers beautiful smile.

"Naruto, it's been a while," she said in a calm voice still smiling at him.

"Come on in, it's quite cold out." Kushina closed the door behind the both of them and guided Naruto toward the living room where he spotted his father sitting on the couch that was situated in the centre of the room right in front of the TV.

When Minato spotted his son a surprised look spread across his face before it was replaced by pure happiness.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you my son!" Naruto just smiled at his dad. God, he was glad to be home.

* * *

**One week later**

No one had tried to contact Naruto since the wedding, that didn't really bother him though because he had been having the time of his life catching up with his parents and his best friend: Kiba.

He couldn't really say he hadn't missed Sasuke, because that would be a big lie. He couldn't stop thinking about the bastard. He wondered if Sasuke had even noticed that he had gone missing, but he's probably on his honeymoon having the time of his life. Naruto just sighed in exasperation as he stared blankly upwards making pictures out of the funny patterns on the ceiling.

Deciding he was going to stop wallowing in his own self pity, he rolled over onto his side and looked at his phone to see he had a message from Kiba. He was a bit confused because he hadn't heard his phone go off, but he didn't dwell on it to much. He picked up the phone, then flipped it open so he could read the message - it read:

_Naruto,_

_The guys and I are meeting up at the mall in an hour to go to the cinema; we're going to watch Jack Reacher. Do you wanna come? =D_

_Kiba_

Naruto smiled when he finished reading the text, quickly replying with an affirmative before lying back down again. His phone went of again about five minutes later. Not thinking much on it Naruto flipped the phone open again to be greeted by a caller ID he had never expected to see. The message read:

_Naruto,_

_Just thought I'd let you know that me and Sakura had a great time on our honeymoon; we should be home later this evening. We both can't wait to see you again. Anyway, what happened to you at the wedding reception? I came to find you to say goodbye just before we left for the honeymoon, but I couldn't find you and no one had seen you about._

_Sasuke_

After Naruto had read the message his heart started to ache; great this was just what he needed, he had finally stopped thinking about Sasuke and now this. Why couldn't he just leave him alone it would be easier for the both of them. He knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault because he didn't know that he loved him, but it still got to him. He threw the phone across the room in frustration before lying back down with an exasperated sigh, something he had been doing a lot since a few weeks before the wedding. Why did this have to happen to him?

**Chapter 1: Why Me?**

This wasn't happening; this was all just a bad dream right? Were the thoughts running through Naruto's head as he watched the love of his life get married to his best friend - it was literally tearing him apart just to watch.

He sat at the back as he watched the two exchange their last few vows before they were officially announced 'husband' and 'wife'. The moment the two kissed was when the impact of what was happening finally hit; they had just sealed the deal!

The room started to get foggy as tears clouded his vision, he slowly got up to vacate the room as the tears finally feel from the confines of his eyes. The blonde slowly took one last glance to the now married couple, but couldn't take the sight of the love of his life in the arms of Sakura; so he ran. The tears now falling constantly making it hard for him to see anything.

Once outside he leaned against the nearest wall and looked out into the courtyard with the blankest expression he could master. It was strange for the blonde to have that sort of expression, usually he's the one wearing the smile that could melt even the most stoic of people.

Naruto sank to the floor slowly as the grief finally overtook him. To be honest he hadn't just lost Sasuke he had also lost Sakura. They used to be like the 'three musketeers' all inseparable, but now they were together he was just going to feel like a third wheel whenever he was around them, and the heart ache would just eat him alive. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing them together. Don't get him wrong he was happy for them, it was more the fact that he was now the odd one out, and what made it worse was he had also lost his chance of being with Sasuke. He probably had no chance from the beginning anyway. Sasuke had always been straight. For years he had to put up with the way his team mates would look at each other - usually he would just ignore it.

He couldn't ignore this though; it was a whole different matter. That's when a thought came to him. What if he ran away? No one would miss him here, especially not toughs two. They had each other now, they didn't need him. With that thought in mind Naruto picked him self up off the floor and walked away from the church; not once looking back.

* * *

When Naruto was a good distance from the church he released a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding. He was so glad to be away from the heart breaking atmosphere that hung around that place like a leech, like it was trying to mock him; laugh in his face for his misfortune and taunt him just to remind him that he had never had a chance.

The blonde stood there for a while wondering what to do now. All he really needed to do was think of somewhere to go so he could get away from this town, he didn't have the money to spend on a prolonged period of time in a hotel.

Now he thought about it, he did remember his mum complaining he hadn't seen her in a while, and he had been meaning to visit his parents for a long time - so what better time to go up and see them then now?

With his mind made up Naruto decided to go home and pack. When he had finished packing he looked at the time to see it had only been half an hour since he had left the church. No one had probably even noticed that he had gone.

Deciding not to wallow in his own self pity the blonde choose to leave. He actually couldn't wait to see his mum and dad again.

* * *

When the taxi had pulled up at his parents home he felt so much better, he hadn't realized how much he had missed this place.

After Naruto had paid the driver, he rushed towards the front door and knocked gently. Once the door was opened to reveal the surprised face of his mother he pulled her into his embrace; he had defiantly missed her.

The blonde finally pulled away to see his mothers beautiful smile.

"Naruto, it's been a while," she said in a calm voice still smiling at him.

"Come on in, it's quite cold out." Kushina closed the door behind the both of them and guided Naruto toward the living room where he spotted his father sitting on the couch that was situated in the centre of the room right in front of the TV.

When Minato spotted his son a surprised look spread across his face before it was replaced by pure happiness.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you my son!" Naruto just smiled at his dad. God, he was glad to be home.

* * *

**One week later**

No one had tried to contact Naruto since the wedding, that didn't really bother him though because he had been having the time of his life catching up with his parents and his best friend: Kiba.

He couldn't really say he hadn't missed Sasuke, because that would be a big lie. He couldn't stop thinking about the bastard. He wondered if Sasuke had even noticed that he had gone missing, but he's probably on his honeymoon having the time of his life. Naruto just sighed in exasperation as he stared blankly upwards making pictures out of the funny patterns on the ceiling.

Deciding he was going to stop wallowing in his own self pity, he rolled over onto his side and looked at his phone to see he had a message from Kiba. He was a bit confused because he hadn't heard his phone go off, but he didn't dwell on it to much. He picked up the phone, then flipped it open so he could read the message - it read:

_Naruto,_

_The guys and I are meeting up at the mall in an hour to go to the cinema; we're going to watch Jack Reacher. Do you wanna come? =D_

_Kiba_

Naruto smiled when he finished reading the text, quickly replying with an affirmative before lying back down again. His phone went of again about five minutes later. Not thinking much on it Naruto flipped the phone open again to be greeted by a caller ID he had never expected to see. The message read:

_Naruto,_

_Just thought I'd let you know that me and Sakura had a great time on our honeymoon; we should be home later this evening. We both can't wait to see you again. Anyway, what happened to you at the wedding reception? I came to find you to say goodbye just before we left for the honeymoon, but I couldn't find you and no one had seen you about._

_Sasuke_

After Naruto had read the message his heart started to ache; great this was just what he needed, he had finally stopped thinking about Sasuke and now this. Why couldn't he just leave him alone it would be easier for the both of them. He knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault because he didn't know that he loved him, but it still got to him. He threw the phone across the room in frustration before lying back down with an exasperated sigh, something he had been doing a lot since a few weeks before the wedding. Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

 


	2. Will This Pain Ever End?

**Chapter 2: Will This Pain Ever End?**

What was he to do? The text he had received from Sasuke earlier that day had been going through his head all afternoon. So much so that he was tempted to go back, just to see Sasuke. But, then he would be back to square one again, having to sit back and pretend nothing was wrong while he watched his two best friends grow old together; and him alone. The thought of being with someone other than Sasuke had crossed his mind a few times, but it never really appealed to him. Sasuke was the only one for him, and although that may be, no one was worth the pain he was going through; he knew he needed to move on but that was easier said than done.

Hanging out with Kiba earlier had made him feel a little better as it gave him a bit of time to loosen up and get things off of his mind for a little while, but yet he still felt rather bad; who would have thought that unrequited love would hurt so much? Naruto certainly didn't.

The blonde got up off of the bed that he had crashed on as soon as he got back from hanging out with Kiba and the others. He then sluggishly walked down stairs to get a snack when he bumped into his mother.

"Naruto honey, are you okay? You've been down ever since you've got here. What happened in Kyoto that's made you like this?" Kushina asked in a worried manner showing here evident concern.

"It's nothing mum, I'm fine." The blonde replied in what he hoped was a reassuring tone before venturing towards the fridge to see what there was to eat.

"Don't give me that, I know there's something wrong; a mother can always tell! Just remember, I'm always here to help - I hate seeing you suffer." The red head spoke softly whilst smiling at her son; one look at his mother's smile had Naruto falling like putty into her arms.

"I can't take it anymore! Why does love have to hurt so much?" He questioned in frustration, resting his head on his mother's shoulder for some much needed comfort.

"Naruto, what are you talking about? Maybe, if you told me what's going on, I could help you out." Kushina proclaimed whilst she stroked Naruto's hair lovingly. The blonde stood up straight, then went and sat down in one of the many chairs set around the dining table, his mother following closely behind, but turning her chair to face him.

"Okay, well I don't know if you know, but Sasuke and Sakura just got married…"

That was where Naruto told his mother everything, watching the expression on her face continually change as she processed the new information, trying to understand how she could help as she knew Naruto would want some advice on what to do, but she couldn't think of any. She hadn't really gone through this herself as Minato had been the one pursuing her.

When Naruto finished his explanation, he took a deep breath and looked up at her with unshed tears in his sparkling baby blue eyes before saying.

"Mother, I really don't know what to do; I'm so lost. If only this…Wasn't…, So… So" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as his grief finally overtook him, causing tears to slowly start streaming down his face.

Kushina seriously hated seeing her son like this. The only other time she had seen him cry worse was when his grandfather Jiraiya had died. It broke her heart to have to watch again, so without any hesitation she pulled Naruto into her arms embracing him tightly as she stroked his back.

"You'll get through this, I know you will; you're strong just remember that. If you don't end up with Sasuke I'm sure you'll find someone just as good, if not better" They were all reassuring words, but the last few clenched at the blonds heart - That was the thing, he didn't want anyone other than Sasuke.

* * *

 

**A month after Sakura and Sasuke had got married.**

Naruto felt a lot better now. Thinking about Sasuke and Sakura still made his heart ache a little, but he tried not to let it bother him. He wanted to be able to let his feelings slide, and not lose the friendship he had with the two.

Today was going to be the first time he would be seeing Sasuke since his wedding, and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready, but it was now or never. He had received a text from Sasuke earlier that same day asking if he had wanted to meet up since they hadn't seen one another in a long time. It took him a fair while to build up the courage to respond, and even when he did he regretted it instantly. He had many thoughts going through his head about how this meeting could potentially go.

Eventually getting his bearings together, Naruto started to mentally prepare himself for the meeting. He had an hour until he had to meet them at Ichiraku their favourite place to meet and catch up. In that time he decided to just watch some TV to make the time go by, as well as keep his mind off of the inevitable meeting, that he knows was either going to go really well, and things will be exactly like normal, or go terribly and he'll be a nervous wreck the whole time.

When time eventually came for him to leave, Naruto hopped into his not surprisingly garishly Orange Ford Focus ST and headed towards their meeting place, and to no surprise Sasuke's Black Mustang GT was already parked outside the cafe.

Parking alongside Sasuke's car, Naruto started to grumble a little to himself in slight annoyance at Sasuke's tendency to always be fashionably early to any event, occasion or meeting. He had wanted to be the first one there so that he had at least a little more time to prepare himself.

Once parked, Naruto exited and locked his car, before walking towards the cafe. The moment he entered the building he saw Sasuke instantly - in his defence he really wasn't a hard person to miss with his inherently handsome looks, dark hair, dark eyes and super pale skin, followed closely by the ever present amount of dark clothing - completely the opposite to Naruto's blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and abundance of Orange and brightly coloured attire.

Heading straight in Sasuke's direction, it didn't take the Uchiha long to spot the blonde walking towards him.

"Naruto, it's nice to see you." he said whilst getting up out of his seat to greet Naruto, pulling him into a manly hug once he got close enough.

"Hey Sasuke, um, yeah, it's lovely to see you too - you look well." he proclaimed in response, realising just how out of character that was for him - it was both timid and quite, far from his usual loud and confident self.

With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke sat back down, not long followed by the blonde. They sat in silence for a little bit, to which it was instantly apparent that it was bothering the Uchiha.

"So Naruto, is there a reason you haven't even tried to contact me since the day of my wedding? I don't even recall seeing you once at the after party, or even receiving a congratulations text or phone call. What gives?" He asked so boldly, getting straight to what was evidently the main point of him arranging to meet up.

"Nothing, there are perfectly good explanations for both points you made there." the blonde stammered out. This meeting was going a lot worse than he had ever thought it would. There was just something about the Uchiha that was making this a whole lot harder for him.

"Well?" Sasuke questioned impatiently when Naruto took quite a while to elaborate on his statement.

"Um, you see, I had to leave your wedding reception early as something came up, and I couldn't find you to let you know, and um, ever since I've just been really busy and um, I've barely had the time to do anything, so I haven't got around to messaging or call you - that's why I was extremely thankful for you wanting to meet up today." Naruto said, blatantly stumbling over his words.

"Something came up; something so important you had to leave your best friend's wedding reception? What could possibly be more important than being there for both me and Sakura on such an important day for the two of us?" He almost shouted at the blonde, an angry tint present in his eyes.

Naruto was dumbstruck, he had no retort, had no idea what to say in response. He knows that everything he had said was both lame and had now made things worse for him. He didn't know what to do, didn't know why it was so hard for him to act his normal self around the Uchiha. In the last month, he thought that he had got all of his emotions and feelings in check, but having Sasuke right in front of him was showing that that was certainly far from the truth.

"Ok look, that doesn't matter now - that's in the past. It irritates me; of course it does as I wanted you there. I even sought you out at one point during the evening, and no one had seen you in hours, or even since the ceremony - I was actually devastated" He said whilst sighing in frustration and running a hand through his hair.

"Can we just go back to the way things were before the wedding? I'm not quite sure what happened, but things seem different between us, and for the life of me I can't think why. So can we put whatever it is behind us and just move on from it like normal? This is all very hard for me to say, but you mean the world to me Naruto, I would hate to lose you" Sasuke said softly looking both drained and slightly concerned. It was then Naruto saw just how much he meant to the Uchiha - he knew that Sasuke wasn't the best at showing his emotions, and from the look on his face he was trying to hide them, but Naruto knew him well enough to tell.

He needed to stop this, and stop this now. He could get over his feelings for Sasuke, he knew he could - he had to. What matters was that Sasuke cared dearly for him, maybe not in the way that he wanted, but it counted. He knew it would be hard to try and ignore his feelings, but he was going to give it his all. Sasuke meant the world to him too, and Sakura meant a lot also, so as long as they were both happy he was too. Getting his act together, Naruto mastered up one of his well-known smiles and beamed at Sasuke.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything else." and as soon as those words left his mouth, relief seemed to wash over Sasuke's face, before quickly disappearing and being replaced by a small smile.

With that all out of the way, the two of them ordered a coffee as well as something to eat and sat talking until the cafe closed - catching up on all of the things that they had missed.

In that time Naruto came to the conclusion that he could do this; he would do this not only for the happiness of his two best friends, but also as his feelings really weren't worth losing the both of them. He could get through this - couldn't he?


End file.
